Brian Avery
Santa Clarita, California, USA |role = 1. Starkwood mercenary 2. CTU armory guard 3. Dimitri (stunt double) 4. Martin }} Brian Edward Avery is a stunt performer and actor who played several roles on 24. Biography and career Brian Avery was born in Santa Clarita, California. He was born to a family of stunt performers. His parents are veteran stunt performers Rick and Joni Avery, and his brother Mike also works in the stunt industry. Brian started his career in the late 1980s, working on films like Look Who's Talking, and TV shows like Beverly Hills, 90210. As he continued his career, he has worked on films like Deep Impact, Pirates of the Caribbean, Captain America: The First Avenger, and the Transformers franchise. Avery has also worked on renowned TV shows like Westworld, NCIS, Grey's Anatomy, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Aside from his work as stunt performer, stunt driver, and stunt coordinator, Avery has also doubled for actors like Jason Sudeikis, Owen Wilson, Aksel Hennie, Kevin Christy, Ben McKenzie, and others. He has also done some work as a second unit director. Role on 24 Avery has worked on several roles during Season 7 and Season 8 of 24. * In Day 7: 12:00am-1:00am, he played a Starkwood mercenary searching for Tony Almeida who had infiltrated the Starkwood compound. As he and his partner (played by stuntman Brycen Counts) entered a storage room, Tony surprised both men and snapped Avery's character's neck. * In Day 8: 5:00pm-6:00pm, he played a CTU guard stationed at the armory at CTU New York building. * In Day 8: 11:00am-12:00pm, he doubled for Jordan Marder as Dimitri where he struggled with Jack Bauer (also doubled by stuntman Erik Stabenau). * In Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am, he played a New York Police Department officer called Martin, tasked with intercepting Tarin Faroush. He was not credited for any of these roles. Gallery of roles File:7x17-Starkwood-merc1.jpg|As Starkwood mercenary (Season 7) File:8x08 Dimitri double.jpg|As Dimitri (Season 8) File:MartinDay8.jpg|As Martin (Season 8) 24 credits Starkwood mercenary * CTU armory guard * Dimitri * (stunt double) Martin * Selected filmography * Bumblebee (2018) * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * Man of Steel (2013) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * American Pie 2 (2001) * Rush Hour 2 (2001) * Mulholland Dr. (2001) * Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) * Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) * Deep Impact (1998) * Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) * D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994) Television appearances * Fear the Walking Dead (2017-2019) * Westworld (2018) * The Last Ship (2015) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) * Ghost Whisperer (2005-2009) * Grey's Anatomy (2007) * NCIS (2004-2007) * Heroes (2006) * Reno 911! (2003) * Walker, Texas Ranger (2001) * V.I.P. (1998-2000) * Malcolm in the Middle (2000) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997-1999) * The Pretender (1999) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1996) * Renegade (1992) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990) External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers